Nuclear Reactor Demon
Nuclear Reactor Demon (核反応炉の鬼 Kakuhan'nōro no Oni)(a.k.a. N.R.D.) is a demonic hellspawn and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Nuclear Reactor Demon is an straight-up asshole who finds other people's pain and misery funny and loves to feed off souls. Unlike most kaiju, Nuclear Reactor Demon doesn't target cities but actually targets the kaiju; but he will attack a city just to get their attention. History Backstory Nuclear Reactor Demon was a demon who lived in the pits of Hell and took the form as a Nuclear Reactor as he thought it looked nice. Not much else is known about his background other than that. First Appearance Inconnu needed something or somebody to use as to cover up for them, so he decided to summon Nuclear Reactor Demon. Preparing for such an occasion, Inconnu made a rune earlier that morning that way he would be ready. Nuclear Reactor Demon arrived from a portal and met up with Inconnu. Nuclear Reactor Demon was hungry for some souls, which Inconnu pointed at a nearby city claiming that civilization would give him enough souls to feed on. Nuclear Reactor Demon accepted and charged towards the city. However, before he could even reach there, he was stopped by Gfantis; Nuclear Reactor Demon and Gfantis then duked it out. In the end, Gfantis managed to defeat him by blasting him a Hypernova Solar Beam and by repelling him away with angelic-esque armor which repelled Nuclear Reactor Demon. Nuclear Reactor Demon then flew away from the fight. ''Second Appearance and Death'' Nuclear Reactor Demon reappeared at Kiev, where he had found the three Godzillans known as Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji and attempted to kill them so that Inconnu's plan could succeed. After fighting off Ulpra and assaulting the three Godzillans some more, he was intercepted by DE! Gfantis. Nuclear Reactor Demon then berated Gfantis and insulted him by saying he was nothing, however it was actually Plissken in disguise. After finding this out, Nuclear Reactor Demon fought Plissken, but Plissken just plowed through his attacks and beat him with his mighty sledgehammer. Nuclear Reactor Demon was killed by the combined attacks of Plissken's sledgehammer damaging his head and Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji's atmoic breaths clashing at him all at the same time. After he was destroyed, all that was "left" of him was a lonely fire and black scorch mark on the ground. Abilities * Nuclear Reactor Disguise: '''Nuclear Reactor Demon can disguise himself as a nuclear reactor. * '''Tentacles: '''Nuclear Reactor Demon can use his tentacles for combat. * '''Pyro-Beings Summon: Nuclear Reactor Demon can summon two Pyro-Beings to assist him in battle. * Flaming Skulls: Nuclear Reactor Demon can shoot out flying, fiery skulls from his tentacles. * Hate Beams: Nuclear Reactor Demon can fire out white beams from out of all of his eyes. * Fireballs: Nuclear Reactor Demon can fire out fireballs from his mouth. * Flight: Nuclear Reactor Demon can also fly away in his Nuclear Reactor form. Weaknesses * Holy Water: Nuclear Reactor Demon was weak to holy water. * Sledgehammers: Nuclear Reactor Demon was also apparently weak to sledgehammers. Quotes Trivia *He might have known DopplegangerHellGoji... *Nuclear Reactor Demon was the first monster Inconnu had ever summoned or created. *Nuclear Reactor Demon was originally going to appear in three RPs, but his second appearance was deemed fitting enough for his end. *The creature is never given a name in the comic itself. The name "Nuclear Reactor Demon" comes from the fact that the creature is a demon, and that it makes its first appearance by bursting out of a nuclear power plant cooling tower. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Demons Category:Male Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Villains Category:Kaiju Category:Flying Characters Category:Pyrokinetics Category:Deceased Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Comic Book Characters